


To serve

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: BDSM!!! on Ice! [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BDSM, Communication, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Sexual Submission, Praise Kink, Service Submission, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Yuuri has noticed Victor has a need to take care of him. Sometimes he does that by dominating Yuuri but Yuuri can see Victor has a deeper need that needs to be addressed and helps him.A talking about kinks and Dom/sub stuff fic





	To serve

Yuuri, contrary to Phichit’s opinion, actually did pay attention others.

Or rather one other person.

To be specific: Victor.

Yuuri had been watching Victor since he was twelve. He had gone to sleep under his posters, read every interview, learned Russian for him. By the time they met in person Yuuri had a lifetime of practice at observing Victor.

It wasn’t perfect of course.

Sometimes he missed things because he was still learning to read Real Victor after knowing Press Victor for so long. Yuuri’s anxiety also would cause him to misread how important he was to Victor.

Ultimately that’s what lead to the argument in Barcelona. Yuuri had read correctly Victor’s desire to be on the ice again but hadn’t be able to read (or maybe it’s acknowledge) that Victor didn’t want Yuuri to give up his career just as badly if not more so.

The point is Yuuri knew Victor, sometimes better than Victor knew himself, which is why on this fine morning he decided to give Victor what he needed.

Victor, Yuuri had noticed, had a need to take care of Yuuri.

Yuuri didn’t know where it came from or why it was so important but he could see that it was and that was what mattered.

It was little things, like insisting on making lunch. On cleaning Yuuri’s skates. Buying Yuuri nice things. Washing his hair.

There was a touch of it at all times but occasionally it became almost a compulsion.

It happened when Victor was particularly stressed about something. Like at this moment.

The Russian skate federation had been on his back again about coaching Yuuri, some of the coaching duties he had were a mess and Yakov had run him particularly hard.

Happily, they didn’t have to train today and instead could take it easy.

(It hadn’t been Victor’s off day but Yuuri had asked for Yakov to trade it off)

Victor’s need to take care of Yuuri had been strong before bed, picking out his most comfortable pjs and brushing his hair. So Yuuri decided to test his theory.

He stretched in the bed and turned to face Victor with a gentle smile on his face.

“Hey” he said gently as he peered into sleepy blue eyes.

“Hey” Victor replied, pushing back a lock of Yuuri’s hair a happy smile on his face.

“I’m going to get up and use the toilet. Pick out an outfit for me to wear today?” It was half question half command but Victor went from half asleep to wide awake and grinning in an instant.

“Okay! I can do that!”

Yuuri smiled and pulled Victor into a quick snuggle before pulling away.

“Okay, once you’ve done that come join me in the shower.” This was more of a command but Victor still nearly bounded up like an eager puppy.

Yuuri did as he said he would and Victor joined him just as the shower reached the right temperature. Yuuri turned and smiled at Victor before beckoning him close. (He rightly assumed Victor had nipped into the guest bathroom to use the toilet before joining him.)

They entered the shower and before Victor could say or do anything Yuuri turned around so his back was to Victor.

“Wash my hair” That was a firm command and Yuuri heard Victor take a shuddering breath before quickly complying.

Yuuri smiled and hummed as he allowed himself to fall into the gentle feel of Victor’s long clever fingers massaging his scalp with shampoo. Victor moved him gently so he could rinse the shampoo out and then back to massage in the conditioner.

Without being asked Victor moved onto soaping up Yuuri’s body while the conditioner did its thing.

“Mmmm…good Victor” Yuuri could help but hum out, Victor _was_ being very good for him. He heard Victor take another shuddering breath at that and smiled. So Victor had a praise kink when he was like this. Good to know.

Victor rinsed him clean of soap and conditioner and then washed himself with some small help from Yuuri.

Once they were out of the shower Yuuri turned to Victor and smiled. It was his normal smitten, I’m-so-in-love-with-you-I-can’t-see-straight, smile.

“Dry me?” this one he asked and he saw Victor light up again with happiness as he carefully dried Yuuri.

Once back in the bedroom Yuuri saw the clothing laid out on the bed and smiled again.

“That looks very nice thank you Victor”

Victor preened at the praise.

“Dress me?” this was pushing it a little and Yuuri carefully watched to see how Victor would react, would it be too far? Victor didn’t even question it though, he made a pleased sound and almost ran to the clothing before returning to Yuuri to slowly dress him a piece at a time.

It was unbelievably intimate and sensual. His fingers grazed Yuuri’s shower soft skin and the hands came down to smooth lines in the fabric against Yuuri’s body.

Victor finished it kneeling and looking up at Yuuri with utter adoration and need on his face.

“That was very good Victor, thank you” Victor almost keened with happiness.

That’s when Yuuri decided talking about it was necessary. He gently pulled Victor to his feet and then moved so they were both sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I need to talk to you about something, it’s nothing bad!” he added the last as he saw the beginnings of panic on Victor’s face. The panic halted but Victor still looked anxious.

“It’s…okay it’s about our BDSM dynamic. I don’t think you’re a Dom. Or rather I don’t think you’re **just** a dom.” Yuuri winced at his own clumsy explanation.

Victor frowned but relaxed at the same time, it wasn’t a break up speech.

“I don’t understand, do you think I don’t like dominating you? Because I really do! Or do I not do it right? Like how you imagined? It’s always been really good for me” Victor asked.

“No! You’re incredible! Everything I ever wanted and more! And I know you enjoy it as much as I do or at least I think you do…it’s just that I know that sometimes you need the opposite. It’s not that I think you’re a bad Dom it’s just that I think you’re a Switch. Specifically, I think you’re both a Dom and a service sub.” Yuuri hoped his explanation made sense. It wasn’t the best way he could have put it. Victor’s frown deepened.

“I highly doubt that Yuuri I mean-“ Yuuri cut him off.

“Massage my feet.” He ordered in a firm voice and in a flash Victor was on his knees in front of Yuuri, both hands on one foot and his pupils were dilated and his breathing ragged.

“Highly doubt?” Yuuri’s crooked one eyebrow as he looked down at his lover with amusement. Victor blinked and seemed to realise how he had reacted and buried his face into Yuuri’s lap.

“Oh god I do like this” he muttered. Yuuri laughed and pulled him up onto the bed.

“Okay yes you do and it’s okay. We can do this” Yuuri pet Victor’s hair who looked at him dubiously.

“And what about you? You haven’t said you wanted to dominate. Wouldn’t this make you uncomfortable?” it was a fair question. Yuuri hummed and moved closer to rest his head against Victor’s shoulder.

“I know and I don’t think so. It depends on how much you want to take it into the bedroom. It doesn’t have to be sexual though I’m not opposed to that happening. If it’s just being a spoiled brat around you and asking you to do things like pick out my clothes and wash my hair and feed me breakfast I think I can manage that. It’s just asking you to do the things you would do anyway but this time I don’t have to pretend I don’t like it or feel guilty. Plus, it feels good to have you take care of me.” Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri as the younger man talked, holding him close his chest.

“That sounds really good to me.” Victor whispered.

“We’ll try it today and see how it goes. I’m not going to ask you to do anything you haven’t already done for me without being ordered. I also will check that you’re okay with anything sexual before I do anything like that. We’ll explore it at your pace” Yuuri promised, “Also I apologise for ordering you around this morning. I wanted to test my theory before I said anything”

Victor laughed and twisted Yuuri in his arms so he could kiss his forehead.

“That’s fine, you didn’t do anything I disliked or didn’t want to do. “

Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief.

“I’m glad. Hey, I love you” Yuuri told Victor who sucked in a breath in surprise, he was always caught off guard when Yuuri said it out loud. There was a pause before Victor held him tighter.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuri doesn't mention it before and tests it out because he's not sure how Victor would react to be presented and he wanted to be sure.
> 
> Also he was very careful to only ask for things that he Victor had either done without being asked or had asked him for permission to do. He also would have backed down the minute he got a no.
> 
> Yes I do plan a write up a proper service sub/explicit fic to go with this later.


End file.
